No Class Ever
by cdbazemore98
Summary: Rudy is the typical cocky dapper jerk. Russell is the one kid who always has something to say about him. One day, Rudy has had enough of being put in his place, and Russell is left bruised and beaten. It's up to Fat Albert himself to fix this problem, and hopefully get the two to get along.
1. Chapter 1: Rudy Loses It

**Hey, hey hey! It's my very first Faaaat Albert fanfiction! Yay! I know, I know, I still have other stories to attend to. But rest assured, updates will be coming soon. In the meantime, here's a little story of the Cosby Kids. I recently got into the show, and Rudy became my favorite character very quickly. If you've seen the old show, you know that little Russell always has something to say about mean ol' Rudy. Always telling him he had no class. But what would happen if Rudy had enough of his insults? And it's up to Fat Albert to help both of them get along better. So sit back and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Fat Albert. They belong to Bill Cosby (whose work I still enjoy in spite of recent events. Take it or leave it)**

Chapter 1: Rudy Loses It!

It was a nice summer day in North Philadelphia. Kids were playing, going on vacations with their folks. But one group of boys were hanging out in their favorite spot. The Junkyard.

Among them was Albert Robertson, better known as 'Fat Albert' by his friends. He was seen as the leader of his gang. He was kind, helpful, and always willing to set his friends on the right track of life.

But little did he know, was that the events of today would be his toughest mission yet.

The round fellow made his way to the junkyard, sure that his friends were there waiting for him, "Hey, hey, hey... what a beautiful day to play..." He said to himself, "I wonder what the others are up to..."

"RUSSELL!"

Albert winced at the outburst. Not because it startled him, but because he recognized that voice too well to get an idea of what was going on.

 _Russell must've told Rudy that he had no class again._ He thought. _Better go check it out._

With that, Albert ran through the junkyard, to find the source of the outburst. It didn't take him long, and soon enough, he came to see Rudy Davis giving a death glare at young Russell Cosby.

"You are really pushing my buttons, squirt." The older boy growled.

Russell glared back at him, "You're the one pushing buttons. The buttons of having no class."

The other boys, 'Weird' Harold Simmons, James Mush (better known as Mushmouth), Bucky Miller, 'Dumb' Donald Parker, and Russell's older brother Bill, laughed at the joke. But Rudy sure wasn't laughing.

"Hey, hey, hey." Albert greeted his friends, "What goes on with y'all today?"

"Russell played a harmless prank on Rudy," Bill replied.

"All I did was tell him that he needed to get rid of his guitar to remain cool and not be cocky because he already does a good job at that," Russell admitted nonchalantly.

Rudy sneered, "And he played me like a fool, too! Had me thinking that I losing my coolness. You know, I've just about had it with you, shrimp. I can take a 'No class' joke, but this time, you're really digging your own grave."

"I wish I was digging my grave. Then I'd be away from you."

The other boys laughed again. Albert noticed that Rudy was shaking slightly from anger, and moved closer to him in case he had to restrain him again, "Uh, Russell, you might want to take it easy. Rudy can only take so much from you." He said softly to the boy.

"Who wouldn't want to be away from me?" Rudy asked, "I'm so much fun. Much cooler than the rest of you losers."

"Oh, you're cool alright..." Russell replied back, "As in, cold. To everyone you talk to."

Rudy's face was quickly turning red. Soon, the other boys took notice of it, "I think Fat Albert's right, Russell. You might wanna dialed it down a bit." Bill warned his brother out of concern.

"Why should I? Something oughta tell him that the world doesn't revolve around him..." The smaller boy responded, "And since none of y'all wanna do it, then I'm happy to do so."

Harold soon spoke up, "Aw, c'mon, Russell. We all know Rudy can be a jerk."

"Yeah, even on days when he's not so jerky," Donald replied.

"Theb Jerkinestb on theb worstb daysb." Mushmouth also replied.

Soon, Rudy turned to others with the same death glare he gave Russell minutes ago. This caused them all the back away, except for Russell. They have never seen such a look on the rich boys face, not even when he was as mad as he was now.

"See, Rudy. Everyone agrees that you're a jerk." Russell said to the fuming teenager, "In fact, you have NCE."

"NCE...?" Rudy asked, growling loudly, "What's NCE...?"

 _Uh oh..._ Albert thought _I think he's going to blow..._

With a scowl, Russell said his answer.

"No. Class. Ever."

There was silence between all the boys. There was just a stare off between Rudy and Russell. Albert moved a bit closer to where he could grab Rudy's vest to restrain him. But as he did...

 ** _"THAT'S IT!"_**

This was the moment where Albert could not restrain the boy, for as he grabbed his vest, Rudy pushed him away, before pouncing on a now frightened Russell. The other boys gaped in horror as the teenager began to repeatedly punch the smaller boy harder and harder, not to mention slamming his head against the ground every now and then. Russell cried out in pain and struggled to escape, but Rudy had him pinned.

"I've had it with you, you little prick!" Rudy screamed, "Now, you're getting what you deserve!"

Poor Russell was now crying as blood streamed from his nose and other cuts on his face. The others had gotten over the shock, and soon rushed over to pull Rudy away, "Man! Get off of my little brother!" Bill demanded.

"Rudy, calm down!" Albert added.

"NO!" Rudy shouted, "This prick asked for it!"

It took a lot of effort, but the others were able to restrain Rudy. Albert held on the struggling boy, as Bill held his brother in his arms. Russell sobbed loudly as he buried his face in Bill's shirt.

Rudy growled like a wild animal as he struggled, "Let me go! I'm not done with that little monster!"

"Cool it..." Albert said softly, "Russell didn't mean it."

"YES HE DID! HE MEANT EVERY WORD!"

Bill glared at him, "You know what, Rudy. I think this time, _you're_ the monster. Just because Russell knocked you down a few pegs, it doesn't mean you get to beat down on him..."

"Yeahb..." Mushmouth agreed.

"No need to thrash the poor guy..." Bucky spoke up.

Rudy couldn't believe that the others were going against him like this, "So you're gonna take his side?! Is that how it's going to be?! FINE! Go ahead, take his side then! Take it like you always have! I don't care!"

With that, he freed himself from Albert's grasp and stormed off, but not before kicking Russell in the side as he walked by him. As soon as he was gone, the other boys began to tend to Russell. The poor child's face was covered in bruises and cuts, with blood streaming down his face like tiny waterfalls, most of it coming from his nose. His clothes were stained with blood, and he was clutching his arm tightly.

"You okay, Russell?" Bill asked softly.

The little boy sniffed and looked up at his brother, "N-N-No..." He whimpered, "I-I-I was only speaking my mind... I-I-I wasn't trying to- I mean, I-I know I make him mad a lot... b-b-but I w-wasn't trying to the p-p-point of..."

"We know... it's gonna be okay. You didn't mean it." Bill shushed, "You have a lot to say for a little guy, but it's like that saying, 'If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all... though in my opinion, Rudy overreacted..."

"I-I-I wish I kept my mouth s-shut..." Russell admitted.

Seeing Russell so bruised, bloody, and frightened broke Albert's heart. In fact, it broke everyone's heart, especially Bill's. They couldn't believe what Rudy had done. There have been times where the snooty teen would want to clobber the small child for his comments, but could never do it due to Albert restraining him. But now, not only had he caught them all off guard, but he beat Russell to the point of near unconsciousness.

Albert suggested that Bill take Russell to the hospital to get him checked out and take him he would, after informing his parents of the incident. Albert could only think of how both Russell _and_ Rudy must be feeling. He could only hope that Rudy had blown off enough steam so that this wouldn't happen again, and that Russell wasn't traumatized.

And... he could only hope that there was a way the two could get along better.

 **So chiz went down pretty quickly here. Rudy loses his cool with Russell and brutally attacks him. I think we all know that Russell has partial blame in this, and the boys know that. However, the problem is how Rudy responded to it. Next chapter we'll see the aftermath of everything, and get the situation from the perspective of everyone who witnessed it, and from Rudy and Russell especially. Anyways, I hope I got everyone in character at least. This is my first time writing for this franchise, after all. I'll see you later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2: Aftermath

**Hey, hey, hey! I'm back with another chapter of my Fat Albert story. We last left the kids off when Rudy beats Russell to a bloody pulp after getting insulted... again. This chapter, we'll see how the boys are dealing with this situation, and how crazy a turn this story will take. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids. They belong to Bill Cosby.**

Chapter 2: Aftermath

By the time the ambulance came to the junkyard, Russell had passed out from blood loss. Bill explained the situation to his parents, seeing no use in lying about it. The Cosby's, being understanding parents, decided not to press charges against Rudy.

Speaking of Rudy, when his mother saw him come in, she went to greet him, only for him to ignore her, and storm to his room, where he proceeded to throw the mother of all fits. Mrs. Davis listened with shock as she heard her son throwing thing, punch the walls and floors, and shout words she didn't even know he was aware of.

She was concerned to why Rudy was so angry until she had gotten a phone call from Mrs. Cosby explaining that the teen had beaten her own little boy after a comment he made.

Mrs. Davis was shocked. She knew Rudy could get annoyed easily, but she never predicted he would do such a thing. More concerned than ever, she knocked on her son's door, "Rudy...?"

"GO AWAY!" Came the harsh reply.

"Rudy, can I come in? I wanna talk to you, sweetie..."

"I said GO AWAY, Mom! I'm not in the mood."

The woman sighed, "Rudy, I had gotten a call from your friend Bill and Russell's mother. She says you brutally beat little Russell because he said something to you. Is that true?"

There wasn't an answer for about five seconds, before Rudy spoke again, "That little sneak insulted me for the last time, so I gave him what he deserved. I've had it with that shrimp and his big mouth."

Mrs. Davis heard her son throw what had to be a lamp, as there was a shattering sound, "Rudy, I know you don't like hard comments directed towards you, but that doesn't give you the right to hurt poor Russell."

After she said that, the door opened, revealing a red-faced Rudy glaring darkly at his mother, and she could see that his room was completely trashed after his tantrum, "'Poor' Russell? 'POOR' Russell?!" He growled, "You're sticking up for that little prick, and not your own son?! You're taking his side like everyone else!"

"Rudy. I'm not taking any-"

"YES, YOU ARE! I never thought that my own mother would betray me like this! No one's giving the shrimp a hard time because of what he said to me, but I put him in his place, and people jump on my back! You know what, I don't need this! I don't need any of this!"

With that, the teen pushed past his mother and out the front door, "Rudy? Rudy! Come back! Where are you going?" Mrs. Davis called.

She didn't get an answer, as Rudy continued down the street. The woman sighed and placed her face in her hands. She didn't know what she was going to do about her little boy. If only his father wasn't out of town for a business trip. Maybe he would know what to do...

"I thought I could set my baby on the right track... but it seems like he's derailed..."

As for Rudy, he was fuming as he stormed down the street. His angry glare scared others enough to let him pass by them. He felt like he was seeing red, as all he could think about was Russell's comment.

No class ever?! He didn't have any class at all? How dare that little shrimp say that to him? Rudolph Davis! Who does Russell think he is to say that at all?!

And the others (including his mother) had the nerve to side with the bugger, and Bill had the audacity to call _him_ a monster?! No! _Russell's_ the monster. They let him spew all those 'no class' comments for so long, and when Rudy decides to do something about it, _he's_ the bad guy?

The more he thought about it, the angrier he got.

 _That little prick got what was coming to him..._ The boy thought viciously, _And all they do is coddle him and tell me it's my fault. Even my own mom thinks I'm wrong! Well, they'll get what's coming to them, once little Russell gets out of the hospital, they'll all pay..._

Rudy chuckled sadistically as he thought of what he could do the plan his revenge.

 _Mom must be worried. I'd better give her a surprise when I come home. Or better yet, get even with her..._

Meanwhile, Albert was eating lunch with his parents, but he didn't seem to be into his meal as usual. He was thinking about poor Russell. He couldn't the image of Rudy clobbering the child out of his head, leaving Russell all bruised, bloody, and frightened. He just couldn't believe it.

None of them could.

After Russell was taken to the hospital, the remaining boys discussed the issue. Bill was understandably angry about what Rudy did to his little brother. Harold, Mushmouth, and Bucky were now afraid of Rudy, and Donald had a crazy theory about Rudy somehow plotting to hurt Russell.

As for Albert himself, he was stuck in the middle. On one hand, Russell didn't have to go so far in his 'No class' comments, especially after seeing how angry Rudy was getting. On the other hand, Rudy's reaction was out of nowhere, and now Russell was left in bad shape because of it.

The round boy's mother noticed how he was feeling, "Albert, you've hardly touched your pastrami. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm just thinking about Russell is all, Mom..." Was his response.

Mrs. Robertson looked confused, until her husband explained for her, "Two of his friends got in a fight today, and the little one, Russell, is in the hospital right now."

"Russell? Russell Cosby?" She asked.

Albert nodded, "Yeah, but it wasn't really a fight. You see, Russell said something that made Rudy mad, and Rudy started beating him up. I don't think Russell meant it, but Rudy was just so mad. There was a look in his eyes that I've never seen before."

"Oh, that poor boy..." Mrs. Robertson frowned, "I don't understand how anyone can treat a small child like that..."

"This world isn't all perfect, dear..." Mr. Robertson replied, "Even our closest friends aren't angels all the time..."

"Yeah..." Albert sighed, "Uh, may I be excused? I need to do some thinking..."

"Of course, Albert. I'll just wrap your sandwich up for later..."

After thanking his mother, Albert left his house and began walking down the street, still deep in thought. It was obvious that Rudy and Russell did _not_ get along at all... and after what happened, it may nearly be impossible for them to get along ever.

Unless...

Before Albert could think of an idea, he saw Bill sulking a little near a light pole, "Hey, hey, hey, Bill..." He greeted, "How's Russell...?"

The eldest Cosby boy frowned, "He's stable. The doctors said that it was a good thing we got him there when he did, or else he might not have made it..." He glared and kicked a rock, "I almost lost my little brother, all because of Rudy!"

"I know you're pretty upset about that, huh...?"

"Fat Albert, upset doesn't even begin to describe how I feel right now. I know Russell can be a pain at times, but even he doesn't deserve to be hurt like that, all because Rudy can't handle a few insults..."

"I understand, but maybe there's a way we can get the two the get along."

Bill looked at his friend as if he were crazy, "Get along? At this point, I don't even want Rudy near my little brother no more. Not if he's gonna treat him like this..."

"Listen, I get you want Russell to be safe, but I really think we can help them both," Albert assured him.

"I just don't know, Fat Albert..."

"Trust me. I think we can make it work this time..."

Later on, the boys (sans Rudy) decided to visit Russell at the hospital. The little Cosby rested in bed, bandaged from head to toe, and a cast on his left arm and right leg. Bill sat by his brother in a chair, "The guys'll be coming soon, Rus..." He said.

Russell sat up, wincing a bit, frowning, "Rudy won't be coming... will he?" He asked with slight fear.

"No. I don't think so..."

As soon as Bill said that, there was a knock at the door, "Come in..." The door opened, and the other boys entered the room, bringing various gifts. Russell sighed with relief that Rudy wasn't present.

"Hey, hey, hey." Albert greeted softly, "You feeling okay?"

Russell shook his head, "Not really. I have never felt so much pain before. I hate being in the hospital. I hate being hurt, and I hate... no... I'm scared... really scared..."

"Of what?" Harold asked.

The small boy lowered his head and whimpered, "Of... of Rudy... I shouldn't have made him so mad... I think he really wanted to kill me... I'm so scared... so scared..."

Bill put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "It's gonna be okay, Rus. Rudy won't put his hands on you again. Not if I have anything to say about it. He had no right to do that to you. You might have provoked him, but he didn't need to go that far."

"I'll say..." Donald spoke, "It was like he was a dog. A rabid dog. The way he jumped on you and started to skin you alive. It's just like a crazy dog attacking a person."

Everyone looked at the dimwitted fellow, as Russell whimpered again, not too pleased to be reminded of the assault from earlier. Albert smiled at the boy, "Well, you don't have to worry about Rudy hurting you again. Because we're gonna help you two get along."

"Get along?" Russell asked, "What makes you think we'll get along after what he did to me? I don't even wanna look at him no more..."

"We're all friends. And we know Rudy can be too much at times, but he has a heart. And he knows when he messes up. I'm sure he'll realize what he did, and apologize."

"I seriously doubt that, Fat Albert..."

Albert knew that this problem was going to be a tough one to solve, but he wasn't planning on giving up on it until he accomplished this goal. Both Rudy and Russell had to learn how to treat each other better. If not, then things could eventually get worse.

"Speaking of Rudy, where do you think he is now?" Bucky asked out of curiosity.

"I haven't seen him since the incident..." Harold replied.

"I heard when he got home, he destroyed his room and got it all messed up." Donald said, "His mom said it's like a tornado hit the place. Like the one in the Wizard of Oz..."

"I guess he's not over it..."

Albert thought it. Perhaps he could talk to Rudy about this. But he had a feeling that the dapper boy wouldn't be so willing to get along with Russell, not while he was still angry. Well, it's worth a try anyway.

After talking among themselves, and giving Russell his gifts (which varied from flowers to cards, and things made from scraps in the junkyard), the gang left while Bill stayed with his brother. Albert suggested that they all visit Rudy, just to see how he was doing. However, they didn't expect what they would find.

They reached Rudy's house, and Albert rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal a tearful Mrs. Davis, "Oh... hello boys..." She sniffed.

"Good day, M'am." Albert greeted, "We were wondering if Rudy was home."

At the mention of her son, Mrs. Davis let out a soft sob, "H-He's not here right now... I heard about what happened and I tried to talk to him, but he got upset and left the house. I waited for him to come back, and when he did... oh... I have never seen him so angry! He completely destroyed the house, throwing things, punching holes in the walls, and shouting words I never knew he knew... it... was frightening..."

The boys were shocked. Rudy... trashed his home, "Can we come in?" Albert asked.

"Of course... but, what you might see won't be pretty..."

With that, the woman allowed the kids to enter the house, and she was right. It was completely destroyed. Torn furniture, broken glass, holes in the walls, and even the TV was knocked on the floor and busted.

Rudy did all of this...?

"I-I tried to stop him... but he was just too angry. And then he said..." Rudy's mother let out another sob.

"He said what?" Albert asked.

"He said... that he was going to kill little Russell!"

 **Uh oh...**

 **It seems that Rudy's about to go off the deep end. His annoyance for Russell has skyrocketed, and now he plans to murder the poor boy. Can Fat Albert and the others stop him before he causes more trouble than ever?** **Next chapter we'll see the boys confront Rudy about this... and it'll go as well as you'd expect, and there will be something that'll surprise the boys too.**


	3. Chapter 3: Rudy's Threats

**Hey, hey, hey- I need to not do that every chapter. Anyways, welcome to another chapter of NCE (Initials for the stories title BTW). This is where the boys talk to Rudy for the first time since the incident... or well, try to talk to him, as what he has to say is a bit disturbing for his friends. Read to find out why!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids. They belong to Bill Cosby.**

Chapter 3: Rudy's Threats

After staying with Rudy's mother and comforting her after the damage Rudy had done, along with fixing some of the mess, the boys all offered to look for Rudy, hoping to get him to explain himself. Mrs. Davis thanked the boys for their generosity and hoped they would bring her baby back home.

And so, Fat Albert and the remaining Cosby kids left.

"Man, who would've thought that Rudy would trash his own house..." Harold said.

"Yeahb. Itb wasb completely messedb upb." Mushmouth added.

"And that's not all. Rudy now wants to kill Russell. As in, actually, cause him to die." Donald also added.

Everyone shuddered at the obvious, but more so at the fact that Rudy was consumed with so much rage against Russell, that he wouldn't stop until the kid was dead. Poor Russell, not only was his life on the line from the beating but now his life was in danger. Albert was honestly scared for the little guy. He wasn't the only one, obviously, but he was the most worried.

As they walked down the street, they looked around for any sign of Rudy. There were so many places the dapper boy could be in North Philly, the junkyard being the most obvious, but there was a doubt that he'd be present there.

However, one trip to the junkyard and they spotted Rudy leaning against the entrance, hands in his pockets, and his hat obscuring the view of his eyes. He had a deep frown on his face.

"Hey, hey, hey..." Albert greeted cautiously.

Rudy looked up with a calm expression and soft smile. That face was too calm right now, and the other boys knew it, "Hello, cats..." He greeted back softly... almost menacingly.

"Rudy, we'd like to talk to you..."

"Is it about that runt? Well, whatever you have to say, save it! I know what you're gonna say; 'What you did was uncool', 'Russell's just a little boy', 'He didn't mean what he said' Bull! You, idiots, are always defending that little shrimp, always agreeing with him that I have 'no class'. And the one time I decide to put him in his place, you all take his side!"

The others about respected this type of stubborn response from Rudy, but Albert wasn't about to let it go, "But Rudy, what you did really was uncool. Russell's just a little boy. He's much younger than us."

"Yeah, you didn't need to get so mad at him." Harold added, "Sure, Russell can be a little annoying."

"That's the understatement of the century!" Rudy interrupted.

"But we're all friends. We all poke fun at each other at times. It's all in good fun." Bucky added.

Rudy clenched his fists tightly, "See?! I told you that's what you would say! You keep defending him! Sure you say he's annoying, but why don't you give this talk to _him_?! Why are you always jumping on me?!"

"Because you attacking Russell almost killed him!" Albert shot back, "Bill told him that had we not called 911 when we did, he would've died..."

The reaction they got from Rudy was almost what they expected. He looked shocked. Albert secretly hoped that this is what would get Rudy will realize what he did and show some remorse. Well... it almost seemed that way...

For suddenly, that look of shock slowly turned into a devilish smile. A smile so creepy, it made the other boys shudder a little. Now _that_ was a face they've never seen Rudy make, not even at his most obnoxious.

"So... the little shrimp almost died..." He said slowly, "I guess I was doing a good job."

The boys couldn't believe this. Rudy was taking pleasure in the fact that Russell nearly perished from his assault, "Rudy, how can you say that?" Albert asked in shock, "Russell's our friend. You've made him scared of you. Poor boy was crying..."

"I never considered that prick to be my friend..." Rudy replied with malice in his tone, "And when he gets out of the hospital, I'll give him something to cry about."

"You're not seriously gonna hurt him again, are you?" Harold asked with concern.

"Oh, I'm gonna do more than just hurt him..." Rudy then took a step closer to the boys, to which they took a step back. He was starting to scare them all, but Albert didn't want to show his fear.

So he brought up something else, "What about your mom, Rudy? You half scared her to death by destroying your house. She didn't do anything to deserve that."

"Oh yes, she did!" Rudy snapped, "She did the same thing you backstabbers did! She completely sided with the small fry, instead of her own son! I felt so betrayed. By my own flesh and blood. So I decided that she needed to pay for that. I've already taken care of that..."

He then took another threatening step towards the others, "But... Russell's not the only one I plan to take my revenge on..."

"W-W-Who else is t-t-there...?" Donald stammered with fear.

Rudy chuckled, "Take a wild guess, dummies..."

The boys looked at one another before their eyes shrunk in horror when they realized who the rich boy was talking about. Rudy's smirk grew wider as he could tell what they were thinking, "That's right, wise guys. You're _all_ gonna pay for siding with the shrimp." He then proceeded to step towards them again, as they continued backing away.

"Rudy, you're talking crazy..." Albert commented.

"Am I, Fat Albert... am I really... I'm only doing what I feel is right..." Rudy shrugged, still keeping that dark smirk on his face.

"And that's the problem. You think you did the right thing by beating Russell up, but you caused more harm than good."

"At this point, I don't care about the difference between right and wrong. All I care is getting my point across. And very soon, all of you will feel my Rudy Wrath."

Donald looked at him confused, "Rudy Wrath?"

"That's right..." Rudy sneered, "My wrath with a touch of 'Ol Rudy. Only much much worse. I'm gonna get you all, including Bill and that little shrimp too! So you all better watch your back these next coming days. Because they won't be so pleasant... see ya..."

With that, the boy let out a rather frightening laugh as he strutted passed the others, leaving them all shocked, stiff, and especially frightened. As Rudy passed by Bucky, he gave him a sneer that caused the smaller boy to cling to Harold for protection.

"I'mb scaredb..." Mushmouth whimpered.

"Rudy's completely lost his mind." Harold shook his head.

"It's like he's a serial killer, like in those horror movies. You know, with the knives and guns and stuff." Donald commented.

"Should we warn Bill and Russell?" Bucky asked.

Albert wasn't so sure about that, "I dunno. Those two already have enough on their plate, and Russell's scared enough as it is. Learning this will be too much. But... I suppose we better tell Bill."

And so, that's what they would do... the next day. The boys got a ride to the hospital instead of walking, for fear of any Rudy related trouble coming their way. Albert's father offered to drive them there. Once they got to Russell's room, they asked Bill if they could talk to him privately, and tell them what happened yesterday.

"You're seriously saying that Rudy wants to kill my little brother?" Bill asked, "Now I know I want to keep Russell away from him. He's completely lost it."

"We know..." Albert sighed, "But it's probably best that we don't tell Russell about this... he's scared enough as it is. Not only that, but he plans to get all of us somehow. Including you."

Bill shook his head, "I can't believe this. I never thought Rudy would stoop so low. Still thinkin' of tryin' to get them to get along, Fat Albert?"

"Actually, I am." Albert nodded, "It's gonna be a little tricky, but I still think it'll work. If Rudy can see how fun Russell can really be, and vise versa, then Rudy won't want to hurt him again..."

The others weren't so sure about this. It sounded like the kind of plan that would backfire before it was even put into action. But then again, this was Fat Albert the problem solver, and so far there wasn't a problem he couldn't fix. So they decided to trust him on this.

While they were talking outside, inside Russell was finishing the sandwich a nurse served him. His brother and the rest of the boys were standing right outside his room, so he heard their conversation. Although he couldn't out most of what they were saying, he did hear the words 'Rudy', 'kill', and 'hurt'.

Hearing his attackers name made the little boy shudder. If he didn't know any better, he'd think that Rudy was actually out to kill him. But that couldn't be. Rudy's a jerk, but even he wouldn't go far... would he?

Russell looked towards his window... and almost jumped out of his bed, for he thought he saw Rudy standing outside the window, giving him an evil smile, and making a cutting throat motion.

"BILL! BILL! HELP! It's RUDY!" He called, "He's comin' to kill me!"

As if on cue, the boys rushed into the room as Bill ran to his brother's side, "What? Rudy's here?"

Russell nodded in fear, "He's outside! He was smiling in a mean way, and he did a thing where he was going to cut my throat. He's comin' to kill me, Bill! He's comin' to kill me!"

Bill tried to calm the child down, as Albert walked to the window to look at it, not seeing anything, "There's nothing to fear, Russell. There's no one here."

"You were probably just seeing things," Bill assured his brother.

"But he was there! I saw him!" Russell defended.

"Look, it's probably the medicine the nurse put in your IV. Why don't you try and get some sleep?"

Russell pouted, but he was too tired to argue. So he did as his older brother told, and drifted off to sleep. The others decided to let him rest as they stepped out of the room. All of them wondered how they were gonna deal with Rudy...

But they knew one thing. It would NOT be easy...

 **Welp. Rudy just set this. He's got some sinister stuff planned for the other boys. I apologize if he seems a little out of character. We all know Rudy can be a jerk, but he wouldn't go as far as murder. But let's just say, for the sake of the story, that Russell's 'no class' comments put him over the edge and he's gone insane. But let's hope Fat Albert will fix this problem before it escalates further. Until then, I'll see you guys later, and as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4: Brothers Stick Together

**Hey guys. I'm back with another chapter of NCE again. I'm really on a role with this story. I don't intend to be as long as any of my other stories. So this chapter, We'll shift the focus more on Russell, as he's now become paranoid because of Rudy. Poor kid, I feel sorry for him. Well, let's hope that Albert can get him and Rudy on better terms with one another. Bill will also get some focus, primarily on his role as a big brother. So we'll get some cute moments between him and Russell. Enjoy!**

 **Warning: This chapter will contain nightmare scenes of some violence and scary stuff. Readers discretion is advised.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 4: Brothers stick together

 _Russell was running... he didn't know where he was running, but he continued running... to get away from that horrid laughter that echoed around him._

 _"You can't get away from me, Russell! There's no escape!"_

 _"Leave me alone, Rudy!" The boy shouted, his heart beating hard and fast. It was dark, and the streets of North Philly were empty. It was like it was deserted as if everyone moved out of their houses. Russell didn't have time to ponder that, as all he focused on was escaping from Rudy._

 _He whimpered as he heard the rich boys laugh, "You can run, shrimp! But you can't hide!"_

 _Suddenly, Rudy appeared in front of him, with a wicked smile on his face. Russell stopped in his tracks, suddenly frozen. He couldn't move as he stared fearfully at the older boy. Rudy chuckled as he stood over the small child, hands in pockets, and his eyes narrowed deviously. One closer look from Russell and he could see that Rudy's eyes were glowing red._

 _"I've you got, runt. You're mine now!" He smirked._

 _"P-Please, Rudy... you already got me once... j-j-just please... d-d-don't h-hurt m-me..." Russell stammered, sinking to his knees with tears streaming down his face._

 _All the teenager did was laugh at the pitiful beg as he bends over to grab the child's chin, "I wasn't exactly done with you, to begin with, small fry. But you're not the only one I have to settle a score with..."_

 _"Huh...?" Russell was confused._

 _"I'm gonna get not only you, but your brother, and the other losers... I decide to punish you for your stupid comments, but all they do is coddle you and treat you like a baby. It's all 'Poor Russell' with them. What about 'Poor Rudy"?! I get insulted pretty much every day of my life, but no one bats an eyelash! Well, they won't be batting any eyelashes for long once I'm through with you all..._ _"_

 _"B-B-But... you d-"_

 _Russell wasn't able to finish his sentence, as Rudy punched him in the face, "Don't you dare say that I deserved it!" He snapped, "I know I can be cocky, but I have my limits. But even then, you guys **still** insist on dragging me! Well, no more! No more of that! You all are gonna pay for all the stupidity you put me through... and you will be first..."_

 _Suddenly, he pinned Russell to the ground and pulled out a knife. The smaller boy screamed at the sight of it, and struggle to escape, even calling for Bill. All Rudy did was laugh, "Your dumb brother can't help you, shrimp! Soon, no longer will you be a thorn in my side!"_

 _With that, he raised the knife, before swiftly bringing it down._

Russell woke up with a scream.

His scream wasn't loud enough to alert any doctors or nurses that were walking by, but it definitely woke up Bill, who had stayed overnight with his brother (per request, as Russell didn't want to be alone), "Rus... what's wrong...?" He asked, yawning.

"I... had a bad dream..." The child admitted, tears threatening to fall, "R-Rudy was there, a-and he w-was talking about k-k-killing me... you... and the rest of the gang... t-then h-had a knife... a-and he brought it down... and then I-I woke up..."

Bill could see how frightened his sibling was, as he reached over and pulled him into a hug, "It's gonna be okay, Russell. Rudy won't hurt you no more. I'll make sure of it." He assured him.

But in his own mind, Bill thought that Russell somehow predicted what Rudy actually did plan to do to him and the others, himself included. He debating on whether or not he should confirm Russell's fears. But he ultimately decided not to, as Rus was already scared to death, and he apparently already saw Rudy standing outside the window earlier. Though was he just seeing things?

All he could do was continue to comfort his brother, "You have nothing to worry about, little man. I'll protect you. I promise. And guess what, when the sun rises, we get to go home. And Mom promised all the cookies and ice cream you want."

That made Russell feel a little better, but that didn't stop his worries.

Soon enough, when the sun rose, and around 11:00 AM, Russell was discharged from the hospital. He had healed up nicely for his age, but his arm and leg still were bandaged, and he had to use crutches and a sling. Oh well, he was gonna get ice cream and cookies when he got home, so it would be worth it. Sure enough, that was what was waiting for him when he arrived at their house.

Bill was glad to see his brother in higher spirits. It seemed that during his time at the hospital, he didn't even crack a smile. Now, he was scarfing down his favorite treats with delight. It was like he had forgotten about being attacked by Rudy.

Rudy...

Bill frowned at the thought of the boy who hurt his brother. It was bad enough that even happened, but the fact that Rudy was now planning to hurt them all, honestly scared him. Not because he was scared of Rudy.

But because... he was scared for Russell.

He made a promise to protect Russell. What would happen if he couldn't even keep his little brother safe? What if he couldn't keep his promise? What if...?

No. It's not gonna be like that. He's the big brother, and as the big brother, it's important to look out for the little brother. And that is exactly what Bill was going to do, no matter what.

 _It's gonna be okay, Rus..._ Bill thought, _As long as I'm here, I'll keep you safe..._

Later on, Bill met up with the other boys (save for Rudy) at the junkyard. Russell stayed home, as he was advised by the doctors to continue resting, "Hey, hey, hey..." Albert greeted, "We heard Russell came home today."

"Yeah. And he's doing much better. He's home right resting, as his arm and leg are still broken." Bill replied, "You wouldn't believe how happy he was to get ice cream and cookies. I haven't seen him so happy since... you know."

The others shuddered, thinking back to two days ago. They all still couldn't believe what Rudy had done to Russell. And now he was out to get them all? That was just terrifying...

"Man, I wish I could have a lot of ice cream and cookies..." Harold said, trying to change the subject to something lighter.

"Yeahb. Meb toob." Mushmouth agreed.

"If I could. I'd eat a whole mountain of ice cream and cookies." Donald added.

Albert smiled, "Well, it's great that Russell's doing well. But now, we gotta figure out what to do about Rudy. I have a feeling he's planning something truly bad for us all. He's really mad."

"Mad is right..." Bill frowned, "Mad as in crazy. I won't let that 'no class' jerk put his hands on my brother. I promised Russell I'd protect him, no matter what it takes."

"But how are we gonna protect ourselves from Rudy?" Bucky asked, "What if he's in hiding, watching us, and waiting to strike?"

"Then we better prepare for when that happens." Albert answered, "And hopefully, we can talk some sense to Rudy. It won't be easy, but we have to at least try..."

And so, the gang began to put together their own custom weapons used from scraps in the junkyard. They made swords from old rusty iron, found baseball bats, used trash can lids as shields, and cooking pots and pans as helmets. Soon enough, they were set and ready for whatever Rudy had planned for them.

But a long time passed... and nothing happened. No sneak attacks or anything. They just sat watching and waiting. But... nothing.

Bill sighed, "I guess he's not gonna get us today..."

"Then we should consider ourselves safe... for now." Albert replied, "But let's keep these just in case. It's getting kinda late, and we should be heading home right now..."

The rest of the boys agreed and soon set off to their respective residences, taking their makeshift weapons with them. It didn't take long for Bill to get home, as he was greeted by Russell with a hug, "I missed you..." The little boy admitted.

Bill chuckled, "Have I been gone that long...?"

"Mom says it's time for dinner..."

"Cool..."

The brothers walked to the dining room and began chowing down on the turkey, green beans, mash potatoes, and spaghetti and meatballs. Russell happily ate the delicious food, but his mind was elsewhere.

Although he didn't admit it, he was still worried and scared about Rudy. While Bill was away, he thought that the hat-wearing boy would pop up out of nowhere and attack him again. He feared he would see him outside the window again. And he feared... of what would happen to Bill and the rest of the cats at the junkyard.

But then he remembered Bill's promise to protect him. He knew he could always count on his big brother to be there for him...

Forever and always...

Later on that night, it was time for bed.

"Bill, I don't wanna sleep alone. Please stay with me..." Russell begged as his brother helped him into bed.

"It's gonna be okay. Rudy wouldn't come at night." Bill assured him, "But if you have a nightmare, come get me."

The younger boy nodded. That was a perfect assurance, as he pulled the covers over him, and Bill left the room. It was dark, and Russell couldn't help but look over at the window. The moon was shining bright, so it wasn't pitch black. "I'm not scared... I'm not scared..." The boy said to himself.

He yawned a little and turned away from the window, but for some reason, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched...

Meanwhile, with Bill, he was already in bed, after praying to the Lord to watch over his little brother. He was still worried and concerned for him, but he kept reminding himself of his promise to protect Russell.

"I've got your back, Russell..." He said to himself, "No matter what..."

Soon, he drifted off to sleep...

 _Bill found himself standing outside an old looking house. It looked as if it were abandoned. He wondered what and why he was here for. Soon... he was about to find out..._

 _"BILL! BILL! HELP!"_

 _That was Russell! And it was coming from inside the house, "Don't worry, Rus! I'm comin'!" With that, he ran inside the house and looked around. The house looked very old fashioned as if it came from the early 1900s._

 _"BILL!"_

 _"SHUT UP, SHRIMP! Your brother can't save you now!"_

 _That... was Rudy. He had Russell hostage. Bill began searching throughout the entire house, hoping to find his brother, but every room he looked in was empty..._

 _Every room... except for the basement._

 _Bill came across another door, and after numerous attempts, got it open. He dashed down the stairs which led to another door. He forced that open too and was met with a frightening sight._

 _The basement was filled with numerous tools and weapons that could be used to torture or surgery. In the middle of a room was a small bundle shaking, and a person standing over it. Bill quickly recognized them both as Russell and Rudy respectively._

 _"Hey!" He called, "Get away from Russell!"_

 _Rudy turned towards the owner of the voice, and Bill almost did a double take. Rudy had a psychotic grin on his face, his vest was stained with blood and his mouth was smeared and dripping with the red substance. He was holding what looked like a kitchen knife in his right hand. Little Russell was shivering and sobbing, completely bloody from head to toe, "Help me..." He squeaked._

 _That earned him a kick in the side from Rudy, "Shut up, squirt..." He growled._

 _"What do you think you're doing to him?!" Bill demanded._

 _The rich boy chuckled, "What does it look like... I'm giving the shrimp what he deserves for what he said to me... 'No class ever'... pfft. I have plenty of class... but you know what... Russell's not the only one I got a bone to pick with..."_

 _He then started to advance towards Bill, "I'm gonna get you too... along with Fat Albert and the rest of the stupid cats... for taking the shrimps side!"_

 _"Rudy, you're the one who decided to beat Russell up. He almost died!" Bill shot back, trying hard not to show his fear, which proved to be difficult, and eventually useless, as Rudy could see right through the faux bravery._

 _"Then I was doing a perfect job then, weren't I?" Rudy smirked, holding up the knife, "But enough talk, let's have some fun."_

 _Suddenly, he lunged at Bill, who quickly dodged and rushed over to his brother, "Rus... I'm gonna get you outta here..." He assured him. The small child whimpered as he clung to his brother, sobbing too much to say anything._

 _As Bill was prepared to carry him and run out of the basement, he felt a pain in his back. One look over his shoulder and he could see that Rudy has stabbed him, and was pushing the knife in deeper and deeper. The boy cringed in pain as Rudy laughed, "Now you know how I felt, Cosby!" He then started to twist the knife, making Bill scream._

 _Russell started to cry harder at seeing his brother in pain, "Leave him alone, Rudy! He ain't done nothing to you!" He sobbed._

 _All Rudy did was give him a sinister smile as he continued twisting, "For all the times you made me suffer... I'm gonna make you suffer even worse!" With that, he snatched the knife out of Bill's back, as blood splattered everywhere. Rudy then scooped up some of the blood and licked it, savoring the taste, "I should consider making a smoothie out of your blood..."  
_

 _As for Bill, he sunk to the ground, breathing heavily. He kept his gaze on Russell, who was holding him tighter than before. That is, until Rudy pulled the little boy away, "No! NO! BILL, HELP ME!" Russell cried._

 _"Please, Rudy... d-d-don't h-hurt h-him..." Bill spluttered, coughing up blood._

 _Rudy smirked, "Sorry, Bill. But the little brat must pay his price. And I know just the perfect way..." He then walked over to one of the walls where tools were hanging. Bill watched him carefully, as he seemed to be in deep thought of what weapon to choose._

 _After a few seconds, he turned back towards Russell with an evil grin, "Actually, scratch that. I have another way to make him pay..." He walked back to the small child, "Kiss my feet, shrimp..." He ordered._

 _Russell looked up at him, confused. Rudy frowned, before kicking him in the face, "I said KISS MY FEET! Or do you want me to use my saw on your brother?"_

 _Bill coughed again, and Russell whimpered, "No... I'll do it. Just don't hurt my brother..."_

 _Rudy smirked, "Good boy..."_

 _With that, the little boy bends over and started laying soft kisses to the older boys boots. Bill felt helpless as he attempted to crawl to help his brother, but too received a kick in the face, breaking his nose, "You stay and watch as your pathetic brother becomes my slave!" Rudy snapped with a psychotic laugh, "And when he's done, you're next!"_

 _"NO!" Bill shouted, "Have mercy, Rudy!"_

 _"I don't show mercy to those who wrong me. And don't think I'll be done. Everyone who's ever wronged me will suffer at the hands of Rudolph Davis!"_

Bill woke up gasping.

He looked at his clock and realized it hadn't even been long since he went to sleep. He hopped out of bed and out of his room. Quietly, he opened the door to Russell's room, sighing in relief to see his brother sleeping peacefully. He held a hand to his chest to steady the pounding of his heart.

What the heck kind of dream did he just have? Rudy was a psycho maniac, bent of killing both Bill and Russell. That was terrifying. Not only that, but it made Bill think about his promise to Russell...

What if he couldn't keep it after all...?

What if he couldn't protect his brother...?

Rudy was smart and clever, and he could attack when Bill isn't even looking.

He sighed as he walked over to his brother's bed, and stroked his face. It appeared that Russell wasn't having any nightmares. But... he wanted to still be there for him. So he pulled up a chair and just sat with Russell. He didn't care if he fell asleep, as long as he was there for his brother...

No matter what...

 **Aw, we got some brotherly love here. And man were those two nightmares they had frightening. At least we know that Rudy wouldn't do something like that in real life, right? Right...? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time, we'll see the boys face off against Rudy. I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review please, thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Boys vs Rudy

**Here I am with another new chapter. Wow, I'm good at this. So, this is where the boys face Rudy head on, so we get a bit of a showdown. Who will win? And will Bill avenge Russell? And will Rudy realize something? You'll have to read and find out. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 5: The Boys vs Rudy

The next morning, Bill and Russell's parents weren't surprised to see the older boy sleeping next to his brother. They figured this would happen as they knew Russell expressed fear of sleeping alone.

But they didn't know the true reason Bill was in Russell's room in the first place.

After the terrifying nightmare he had, Bill felt that he couldn't leave Russell's side right now. Not until Rudy stops being a psycho at least. He wasn't keen about leaving to hang out with the rest of the gang while Russell stayed home, but his mother assured him that she would be home all day to take care of him, so that was reassuring.

Bill walked to the junkyard, with his trashcan lid shield and baseball bat in tow. There was still a chance of Rudy potential attacking them, so he made sure to be prepared.

Once he arrived at his destination, he could see that the others were just as prepared. They had made a fort from trash, and Bill joined them.

"Hey, hey, hey..." Albert greeted, "Is Russell feeling better today?"

"He is..." Bill replied, "He didn't want to sleep alone, so I slept with him."

The other boys couldn't help but chuckle a little, to which he glared at them, "What's so funny? Can you blame him for not wanting to be alone? After what Rudy did to him, he's scared stiff. He really thinks Rudy's gonna come and kill him."

"But he is..." Donald spoke up.

"We understand, Bill." Albert said with a smile, "It's good that Russell has his brother to look up to. To protect him. And we still have to figure out what to do about Rudy."

The others nodded. With that, they sat in silence... watching and waiting for whatever attack Rudy had planned for them. They didn't know when or if he was going to attack, but at least they were prepared.

Albert looked around. To be honest, he didn't know if doing all of this would help, but hopefully, they could apprehend Rudy and talk some sense into him to not hurt Russell again.

"If Rudy plans on getting us, he sure is taking a long time to do it..." Harold commented.

"He'sb takingb foreverb..." Mushmouth added.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Bucky asked.

"Let's not let our guard down yet." Albert told him, "There's still a possible chance..."

Bill nodded, "Yeah. You know Rudy when he sets out to do something, he won't stop 'til it's done..."

This was right before he saw a shadow behind him. The Cosby boy turned around and held up his shield, blocking what would have been a harsh blow to his head by a shovel.

The owner of the shovel growled. Rudy lifted it again preparing to strike. The other boys immediately jumped into action to apprehend the rich boy, but he was too quick, and dodged all of them, then proceeded to strike them down one by one. He hit Harold in the legs, knocking him down, bashed Mushmouth in the face, struck Bucky in the back, and smashed Donald in the head.

Bill was shocked to see this, and as Rudy prepared to strike him, Albert quickly moved to take the shovel away, "Cool it, Rudy. You can't be hurting every one like that."

But again, Rudy was quick, as he elbowed Albert in his big round belly, sending him to the ground.

"You losers deserve what you get for siding with that little shrimp..." Rudy sneered, "But unfortunately for you, this is only the beginning..." He turned a death glare on Bill, who stood up and held up his bat, shaking slightly.

"Please, Rudy... have mercy..." Bill said carefully.

"I don't take mercy on those who wrong me..." Rudy growled.

This was turning out just like his dream. Bill tried not to think about that as Rudy charged at him, swinging his shovel like a mad man. Bill was able to block most of the blows, before Rudy was able to lay a blow to his left arm, sending him to the ground.

"You all are pathetic..." Rudy sneered, "I get insulted 24/7, nobody cares. But when that runt gets hurt, it's suddenly a big deal."

"Of course it's a big deal..." Bill shot back, "Russell almost died because of YOU! Now he's scared to be alone because he thinks you're gonna kill him!"

The rich boy then gave a twisted smile, "Then he's right. Because when I'm done with him, he'll think twice before he ever says that I'm 'no class' ever again..."

"R-Rudy... you're going about this all wrong..." Albert said, holding his stomach, "You overreacted. Listen, I know Russell can annoy you at times, but maybe you two can get along better..."

Rudy turned his sinister look onto the large boy, "Are you kidding?! After what that brat said to me, I'd rather jump off a bridge than even consider being friends with him! I gave him what he deserved, but I'm not done!"

He gripped his shovel, seemingly preparing to strike again. But before he could land a swing on any of the boys, he fell over from a blow to his back. The teen growled as he whipped around to see Bill holding his bat again.

"That's for what you did to my brother..." The Cosby boy said, plain and simple.

"Oh, that tears it! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!" Rudy roared, charging with the shovel again. Bill once again began to dodge the blows, but they came in faster and harder than before, so it was much more difficult this time around.

"Wow, you remind me of a school on fire."

"School on fire?!"

"No class!"

Saying those two words may not have been Bill's best choice, as it suddenly sent Rudy into an uncontrollable rage. Before he knew it, the shovel struck his face, sending him to the ground. It was then and there Rudy began pounding Bill with the shovel over and over. Albert gasped with shock as he ran over to try and restrain the rich boy.

The others, having recovered from being attacked by the shovel, followed suit. Together, much like with what happened to Russell, they did all they could and eventually pulled Rudy away, along with separating him from the shovel.

As for Bill, he was shaking and groaning in pain. He held his left arm as blood seeped through his shirt. Blood dripped from his nose, and other bruises and cuts on his face. His right ankle seemed to be twisted in an odd angle.

Just like before, Albert restrained Rudy, who was struggling to escape, "Let me go! I'm not done with him!"

"I think you are, Rudy..." Albert replied, "Just cool it..."

Soon, Rudy did calm down, and Albert set him down. The rich boy glared at everyone, "Don't any of you dare call me out on this! You had this coming! I told you that I was gonna get you! And unfortunately again... it's still not over for you all..." With that, Rudy stormed away, giving Bill a death glare as he did.

"Hey, hey, hey. You okay?" Albert asked in concern.

Bill struggled to sit up, "I think my ankle and arm are broken... I need a doctor..."

Almost immediately, Albert sent Bucky and Mushmouth to phone 911, while the rest tended to Bill. He had a deep gash in his arm and plenty of bruises and cuts on his face. Donald found a scarf and used it to cover up the gash. Harold began to dab at the cuts with a small tissue he had.

As for Albert, he realized that this issue was becoming more and more serious. If it didn't stop soon, Rudy might _actually_ end up killing one or all of them if given the chance

"I gotta set this straight. We're all supposed to be friends... and seems like we're falling apart."

Soon enough, an ambulance came for Bill. The boys didn't have it in their hearts to lie about what happened, especially to the Cosby's. This time, there was a more serious conversation on whether not Rudy should be charged with assault...

When Rudy's mother was informed that her son once again attacked one of his friends, she was reduced to tears. She just didn't know why her boy was acting the way he was. Mrs. Cosby had suggested to her that Rudy attend an anger management class, and she agreed that it was a good idea.

Right now, Rudy was in his room, while she was in the kitchen, finishing up on her baking. After that, she walked to his room and knocked on the door, "Rudy... I've made your favorite dessert... Pineapple apricot, double fudge with a cherry in the middle upside down cheesecake, topped with whipped cream on the side and the bottom..."

"I'm not hungry..." Came the irritated reply.

This caught Mrs. Davis off guard. Never had Rudy ever rejected his favorite dessert. Ever. Now she knew that something was wrong, "Sweetheart... can I come in? I was hoping we could talk..."

Rudy didn't answer for about ten seconds... but soon came a reply, "I guess..."

With that, she opened the door and entered the room. Her son was lying down on his bed, his back turned to his mother, arms crossed and his hat covering his eyes. Mrs. Davis walked over and sat on the bed next to him, "Rudy... can we talk about what's been happening lately...?"

"I'd rather not, Mom..." He grumbled.

"Oh, but it's serious, dear. I understand that you have a problem with people telling you something you don't want to hear. But the way you've been reacting to it... it doesn't do any good. You've sent both the Cosby boys to the hospital, all because they were teasing you."

Rudy did not want to be reminded of that, as he sat up and faced his mother, "They're always saying stuff about me! They're always telling me that I have 'no class'... I know I can be a jerk at times, but I'm not a bad person, yet they all act like I'm some type of monster. I have my moments of humanity."

His mother nodded, "I see... well, we all have friends who tend to have reasons for how they treat each other. Like you said, you can be mean at times, which I know I raised you better than that, so there is a reason your friends might say these things about you. What they say might be hurtful, but it can also be a wake-up call to those who feel superior..."

Rudy took a moment to let what his mother said sink in. Somehow... she seemed to have a point. Of all the times he acted high and mighty to the others, acting like he was superior to the rest, better than the rest, greater than the rest. Always bragging about the newest thing he got. He tried to see it from the others' perspectives. They didn't have it all like he did. They weren't poor by any means, but they didn't have the wealthiest of families... like he did.

Maybe Russell had a point...

... Maybe he didn't have class at all...

... But what if he proved that he had class...?

Thinking about all of this, Rudy turned to his mother with a sad look, "Oh, Mom... I think you're right... I almost killed two people because... I have no class! They're right! They're right! I'm just NC! No class! And I completely let my anger get the best of me! Oh, Momma! I'm so sorry!"

Mrs. Davis took her son into her arms, and rubbed his back, "I know you are, baby. But I think there's something else who'd love to hear you say you're sorry..."

"Russell... and Bill?"

"That's right..."

"Yeah... I'll apologize... and I'll make sure that they'll see that I can most definitely have class!"

"I certainly hope so, dear..."

"... Mom?"

"Yes, Rudy...?"

"I think I'm ready for my dessert now."

Mrs. Davis smiled. She continued to hug her child... unaware of the wicked smirk he was wearing...

 **Just when it seems that Rudy's finally realized that he screwed up, turns out he was just putting on a show for his mom, and is planning something even worse for the other boys. Originally, I WAS planning to have Rudy see the error of his ways here, but I felt that might be TOO early for that. Next chapter, Fat Albert's plan will be put into action to get both Rudy and Russell to get along. That is if Rudy himself doesn't ruin it. I'll see you guys later. And as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6: A 'Friendly' Lunch

**Happy New Year to ya, peeps. Time for another chapter of NCE. Here is where Fat Albert's plan is put into action, but Russell's having doubts. And Rudy's planning to hurt the poor boy more. Let's see what happens here and if the plan works or not. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 6: A 'Friendly' Lunch

When Russell heard that his brother was hurt and sent to the hospital thanks to Rudy, he cried. He was terrified. Rudy was right, he really _was_ going to get all of them. And he was afraid that Rudy would come for him again.

Thankfully, Bill was sent home the next day, with bandages and medicine. Russell was more than happy to see him when he walked through the front door with crutches, "Bill! You're alive..." He sighed, hugging the teenager.

The older brother chuckled, "Of course. I wouldn't leave you, Rus. Rudy thought he had me down and out. Well, he might have had me down for a bit, but definitely, not out, that's for sure."

That's when the boys' father walked towards them, "Oh, here's a letter from one of your friends, Russell. He asked me to give it to you."

Russell took the letter and opened it, revealing a note inside. He carefully read it, "'Dear Russell. Come to the junkyard at noon today. We're having a special lunch, and you're the guest of honor. Can't wait to see you. Sincerely, Fat Albert.'"

A special lunch?

Guest of honor?

The small boy looked at his brother, who shrugged, "How nice. I guess we better get going..."

"Shouldn't you stay here and rest?"

"After what happened, I'd rather stick with you no matter what. Besides, I promised to protect you, didn't I?"

Russell smiled softly.

Meanwhile on the other side of town...

"Dear Rudy. Come to the junkyard at noon today. We're having a special lunch, and you're the guest of honor. Can't wait to see you. Sincerely, Fat Albert'"

Rudy had received the same note that morning at breakfast from his mother. At first, he was surprised that the gang was even inviting him to this... lunch. Last he saw, they were afraid of him, especially after the surprise attack he launched on them the day before. They shouldn't even want to see him. But maybe... this could be the opportunity of a lifetime... to really scare them and get revenge.

The rich boy chuckled deviously to himself as he walked to the junkyard. This was going to be fun. Bonus points if that shrimp was there also...

Meanwhile at the junkyard.

Albert paced back in forth as he waited patiently for Russell and Rudy to show up. The other boys sat by the clubhouse, waiting as well, "Are you sure that this plan will work?" Harold asked.

"Y-Yeah, what if Rudy kills all of us?" Donald gulped.

"Don't worry, dudes. That won't happen." Albert assured, "Rudy might be mad, but even he wouldn't go so far."

But in the back of his mind, he thought, that with _how_ mad Rudy is, it's possible that he just might end up killing somebody. But before he could think any more, he saw Bill and Russell walking by, "Hey, hey, hey. Look who's here? How're you feeling, Bill?" He asked.

"Sore, but still moving." Bill replied with a smile, "So, we got your message about lunch."

"Well, well, well... looks like the gangs all here..."

Everyone jumped at that unmistaken voice, as they turned to see Rudy approaching them. Russell whimpered as he hid behind his brother, and Bill shielded him away. Rudy smirked when he noticed that. Albert stood forward to greet him, "Hey, hey, hey, Rudy. You're just in time. Well, our guest of honor is here."

"Wait, but you said in your note that _I_ was your guest of honor." Russell pointed out.

"I thought I was the guest of honor!" Rudy frowned.

Albert smiled, "You're both the guest of honor. And because of that, you both get to enter the clubhouse first."

With that, he opened the door, and inside the table was filled with sandwiches and orange juice. Russell gulped as he looked at his brother, who smiled with reassurance. The little boy then walked into the clubhouse. Rudy grinned and walked in after him. But before anybody else could enter, Albert shut the door and locked it tightly, confusing Bill, "Fat Albert. What're you doin', man?"

"It's all part of my plan to get those two to get along." Was all Albert told him.

Inside the clubhouse, Russell began to hyperventilate when the door was closed and locked, "No! NO! What are you doing?! Don't lock me in here with this maniac! Please, he's gonna kill me! He's gonna kill me! Bill, help!" He tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

Rudy couldn't help but laugh at the child's fear as he tried desperately to open the door and escape. This was a lot more fun than he thought it would be. Just being in the same room as the little shrimp would be enough to torture him. But Rudy wasn't just going to let it be that easy. No. He would do much worse.

"Face it, Russell. That door is not gonna open." He told him.

Russell then turned towards his current worst fear and shook uncontrollably as he sunk to the floor, curling up into a ball, "Please... please, Rudy. Don't kill me! You already got me, don't get me again..." He whimpered, tears streaming down his cheeks.

The rich boy had to laugh again. This is was pathetic to him, "Relax, shrimp. I'm not gonna kill you..."

"Y-You're not...?" Russell looked up at him.

"No. That would be too easy. Hey, I know I was a jerk before. But why don't we put our differences aside for once and have a nice lunch together? Like pals...?"

That made the small boy calm down a bit, but he was still cautious as he stood up and slowly made his way to the table. Rudy even pulled out a chair for him, before sitting down in his own chair across from Russell. They soon grabbed a sandwich and began eating. At their plates, there was a note card that both read, 'Say something nice about each other'.

Russell looked up at Rudy, before averting his gaze quickly, feeling that wicked smirk peering into his soul. The dapper teen chuckled, "Well... I guess I got one thing nice to say about you... you're a lot better when you're quiet."

That was more of an insult, but Russell didn't want to bite back, in fear of being actually bitten. So he said, "Y-Y-Yeah... well... you... uh, your clothes are nice."

"Really? I already know that. Try harder."

"Y-You have a brilliant personality..."

"Seriously, Russell? That's the best compliment you can come up with?"

"Hey, there's not a lot of complimenting things to say about you."

The boy shrunk back under the older boys glare, "I-I mean, you're so interesting. That's there so many things that I can say... b-but I can't say it all! You're just that amazing as a person. You're really cool, and you have... a lot of class."

Rudy smirked, "Did I hear you right? I actually have class? Last I checked, I had no class ever."

There was an insult bubbling deep inside of Russell, waiting to come out. But he kept it in, fearing that if he said what he said, it would be the last thing he ever said. So he remained silent as Rudy continued to talk, "Well then... I can't believe I'm saying this... but you're actually a rather decent kid. If you weren't such a smart alec with a big mouth, I'd tolerate you."

That did it.

Russell couldn't hold it in anymore, "Oh yeah! Well when I said you had a lot of class, I meant a lot of NO CLASS!"

And that was a mistake.

And before Russell could react, Rudy lunged at him, pinning him to the ground, "I knew you were lying you little prick..." He snarled, "You know that I have nothing nice to say about you... not after that 'No class ever' bull you pulled!"

The boy whimpered, "Please, Rudy. What about times where we got along? Remember when we went to the lake, and I tried to save you when you almost drown..."

SLAP!

That earned the boy a strike to the face, as Rudy smirked at him, "That was a long time ago now, Russell..." He snickered, "And all I was doing was playing a stupid trick on you... and that was before all of this. Now, all you're gonna understand is how to fear me!"

"Y-Y-You a-a-already a-a-accomplished t-that when you beat me up..." Russell sobbed, "Please let me go..."

"No... not until I prove my point..."

That's when Rudy pulled out a knife, much to Russell's horror. "And you better not scream or I might just kill you..." He whispered threateningly.

The child whimpered and nodded, as Rudy chuckled, "Good boy... now..."

He then pressed the knife against Russell's cheek, chuckling as the child's tears landed on the blade. Slowly, he glided the knife down, leaving behind a thin line of blood. Russell continued to sob silently...

Back outside, the other boys were still standing by the clubhouse, listening... but not hearing anything, "It sure is quiet in there." Harold pointed out.

"Maybe your plan worked out after all," Bucky added.

"Yeah. At first, Russell sounded terrified. But now... maybe they're getting along..." Bill also added.

Albert silently thanked the Lord, "Hey, hey, hey... let's check on them."

With that, he unlocked the door and slowly opened it. But when he did, what he saw made him shocked, "No!" The other boys noticed too and were horrified. Rudy had Russell pinned, and was harming him with a kitchen knife. When Rudy looked up to see the boys, he groaned and got up, "Can't even get sweet revenge without getting interrupted..." He grumbled, pushing past everyone, "This ain't over, you losers! I still have a bone to pick with all of you! And it's just gonna keep getting worse!"

The rich boy then stormed off with a huff.

As for Russell, he got up and ran over to Bill, hugging him tightly and sobbing in his chest, "He... he's trying to scare me..." He whimpered, "H-H-He might actually kill me... I'm scared..."

Bill rubbed his brothers back, "Don't worry... he won't get to you..." But in his mind, he felt as if he had failed his brother. He made a promise to protect him, and now Russell was left not only with a cut on his cheek but a deeper cut in his soul. This time, he had to protect his brother, and keep him from getting hurt any more than now.

As for Albert, he frowned deeply. It looks like his plan didn't work as well as he hoped it would, "I guess we need to try a little harder. At this rate, it's going to take much more than a simple lunch to get those two to get along..."

Little did the large boy know, was that his words would become quite ironic, for eventually, it would take much more than a special lunch for Rudy and Russell to become better friends...

 **So Albert's plan didn't work after all. All because both Rudy and Russell couldn't resist sharing a few insults. Now Russell's even more scared, and Rudy's more determined to get vengeance. But of course, every action comes with a price. And next chapter, we'll see exactly what that price is. Until then, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7: Rudy's Realization

**Good evening, faithful readers. Time for another chapter of No Class Ever. This is where things really start to go down, for both Russell and Rudy. As for what it is... well, you'll have to read and find out for yourself. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 7: Realization

After the failed lunch attempt, the gang tried to come up with more way to help Russell, and hopefully find a better way to deal with Rudy. Albert was currently thinking, while Bill did his best to comfort his little brother, cleaning up the cut on his cheek, "It's gonna be okay, Rus... you'll be okay..." He told him.

All Russell did was whimper softly, shaking slightly. Bill sighed as he put a band-aid on the wound, and gave his brother a hug, "There. All better."

"Thank you..." The child replied.

Albert walked over to the duo, "How's he doing?" He asked in concern.

"He's calmed down a bit..." Bill replied, "But what are we gonna do about Rudy? He's become a maniac."

The large boy couldn't help but agree to that. Rudy wasn't the cocky jerk with a heart of gold anymore. He was now a psychotic raging killing machine bent on seeking vengeance on those who wronged him. And although Albert didn't want to admit it, it was starting to scare him.

It was starting to scare all of them, Russell especially. And what happened moments ago only caused that fear to grow. And from what Albert could tell, the other boys were too afraid to step outside of their own homes without making sure that Rudy wasn't around. The fact that it's come to that, is sad really. And terrifying. Worst of all, Rudy was still bent on showing everyone his wrath...

When will it stop?

 _Somehow, we have to show Rudy that what he's been doing isn't doing anybody any favors. It isn't doing any favors to Russell mostly..._ He thought. _I'll think of something, but for now... let's see if we can cheer Russell up._ "Hey, hey, hey. There's a Brown Hornet marathon coming on very soon. How about we all go in the clubhouse and get ready to watch?" He suggested.

Everyone heard what Albert and agreed... all except for Russell. For when he heard the mere mention of the clubhouse... he started to get flashbacks to what had happened not too long ago. Suddenly, the child began to see himself on the floor again, pinned by Rudy, trying his hardest to keep quiet as the older boy sliced his cheek with a knife.

It was all too much...

He couldn't go back into the clubhouse after that...

He _wouldn't_!

"NO! NO! I can't! I won't!" He exclaimed, clinging to Bill.

"What's wrong, Russell?" Bill asked.

"I don't wanna go back into the clubhouse..."

Albert gave him a look of reassurance, "It'll be okay, Russell. Rudy's not here. He won't hurt you..."

"I DON'T CARE!" Russell screamed, standing up and backing away, "I don't ever wanna go into the clubhouse again! I don't even wanna come here to the junkyard again! Not again! NEVER AGAIN!"

In a fit of tears, the little boy ran away as fast as he could, away from his brother and friends, and out of the junkyard. Bill began to call out for him, "Russell! Rus, come back! Wait!"

But he was ignored, as Russell continued to run. The older Cosby sighed in anger, "Dang that Rudy... he's ruined my brother..."

Albert frowned, "This is worse than I thought. We better go after him before anything happens."

The other boys agreed.

As for Russell himself, he continued to run, not once looking back at the junkyard. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he thought about everything. Rudy beating him down, haunting him in his nightmares, and constantly threatening him, his brother, and the rest of the gang. And after that stupid lunch, not even the clubhouse was safe. As far as he was concerned, he didn't care if he never steps foot in there again.

 _Why is all of this happenin' to me?_ The child thought sorrowfully, _What did I do to deserve this? All I did was tell Rudy he has no class as usual. Why did he have to go and freak out the way he did? Now I can't go nowhere without worrying if he's following me or watching me... when will it end...? When will it end...?_

Russell was so caught up in his thoughts, that he didn't realize that he had turned into an alleyway, and in doing so, bumped into something... or rather someone. The collision sent Russell to the ground, and when he looked up at who he bumped into, his blood ran cold.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, shrimp?"

The boy shook with fear as Rudy turned towards him with a death glare. He tried to get up and escape, but all he ended up with was Rudy's foot pinning him down. Russell began to beg, "Please don't kill me! I'm sorry..."

The rich teen rolled his eyes, "Please... I have much better things to do than kill you. I may be infuriated right now and I may have implied to kill you, but you know I'm not that kind of person..."

He then gave Russell a terrifying grin, "But that doesn't mean I can't still taunt and torture you. Because I think that's a much worse fate than death. Watching you flinch and whimper at the sight of me... giving you these injuries... heck, even hurting your brother has made you what you are now... a wimpy scared little shrimp... watching you like this is enough revenge for me... but I prefer to go further than that..."

The small boy felt more tears falling. This was just like his dream a few nights ago when he was in the hospital. And now... it was coming true. Rudy smirked when he saw the tears, "Poor, poor, Russell. The once brave sass master with a mouth bigger than his size... reduced to a sobbing cry baby. And from the looks of it... it's going to remain that way for a long time..." He taunted with an evil laugh.

Russell couldn't hold it in more. He threw his head back and sobbed away, now completely terrified. At this point, he didn't care if Rudy killed him right then and there. At least he wouldn't have to deal with him anymore.

As for Rudy, he chuckled at the pity the child was feeling, he couldn't help but reach down and punch him in the face. Enjoying that, he did it again, laughing maniacally, before leaving Russell with a red and bloody nose. But when Rudy stood back up and looked at the blood that had gotten on his hands... something about it... disturbed him.

The dapper boy then looked at a puddle of water next to Russell and noticed his reflection. Looking at that sadistic look on his face made his expression soften a bit, before looking at the blood on his hands again.

Was this... what he really has come to?

He then thought back to when Russell mentioned the lake incident. When he pulled a stupid joke that nearly caused both of them to drown. They both nearly died that day, but thanks to Albert, Janine, and the others, they were saved.

This also brought back another memory. When their dear friend, Fernando, got caught up with his brother Tito in a gang war, and the result left him shot and killed. Tito had learned that you don't solve conflicts by fighting.

Just like... he got mad over what Russell said to him... and nearly caused him to... die...

 _Am I... did I... what have I done...?_ There were now so many thoughts racing through his head.

 _Aw man. Mom was right. Russell was right. Everyone was right... I really do have no class. I let my anger get the best of me... and now look what happened. I made the whole gang afraid of me... I probably made my Mom shocked... and I traumatized Russell... I'm a monster._

Rudy frowned deeply, taking his foot off of Russell's stomach, before pulling him up and hugging him tightly, confusing the younger boy, "Rudy...?"

"Russell... I'm so... so... so... _so_... sorry for what I did..." He whispered, "I-"

Before he could finish his apology, they both heard a chuckle in the background, "Such remorse... makes me sick..."

From behind a dumpster in the alley, a teen about Rudy's age came out, advancing towards the two, twirling a knife in his hand. If Rudy had to guess, this guy was a thug, and he was trouble. He continued to hold Russell tightly, "What do you want, punk?" He asked defensively.

The tough-looking teen chuckled, "Nothing much. I'm looking for some cash. And if you guys decide to be easy and hand over all that you have, then I'll let ya'll be on your way. 'Kay?"

Russell whimpered and clung to Rudy tightly, "I-I-I d-d-don't h-have a-anything."

Rudy glared at the thug, "And I sure don't got nothing. So why don't you make like a rock and get outta here?"

The tough teen then started to glare, "So we're going the hard route then, huh? Fine by me. There's more than one way to skin a scat." He then grabbed Russell from Rudy's grip and threw him to the ground. From there, he raised his knife, ready to strike, "You first, squirt."

Russell gasped and shielded himself away, but he knew it would do no good. He just closed his eyes and waited for the knife to come down and stab him, ending his life for good.

But... it never came...

Instead, he felt something cover him, and someone scream.

The boy opened his eyes and gasped at what he saw. Rudy had shielded him with his body... but that came at a price. The tough teen chuckled, as he stared at the knife in Rudy's side. It didn't take long for Russell to realize what just happened.

Rudy just took the hit for him.

Rudy took a knife in the side for him.

But most importantly... Rudy saved his life.

 **And you won't see the aftermath of this until the next chapter. So Rudy FINALLY realizes what he's been doing, and has become remorseful. Sadly that was interrupted by this guy trying to rob him (think of the guy as the lead bully from the live action movie). And Rudy makes the ultimate sacrifice to keep Russell safe. Next time, we'll see if he survives this ordeal, and see how Russell feels about all of this. Until then, I'll see you guys later. And as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8: Reconcile

**Hi guys. Time for a brand new chapter of NCE! Here is where we see the aftermath of Rudy's sacrifice to Russell. And how both of them are feeling about everything that's happened lately. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 8: Reconcile

Russell couldn't believe it.

Rudy... saved his life.

After all that's happened.

He actually... saved his life.

All the boy could do was stare at Rudy, who was groaning in pain from the knife that was in his side. As for the tough teen, he smirked, "Well, that's one of your losers down. You're next, squirt."

"No! Leave me alone! I don't have any money!" Russell whimpered.

"Not now. But unless you help me find some cash, you're gonna join your friend here..."

Before the thug could make another move... they both heard sirens, and soon enough, police cars had surrounded the alley. Russell sighed in relief. He had to thank whoever called the cops.

In a flash, the tough teen was handcuffed and led to one of the police cars, as one officer walked over to the two boys, "Everything okay?" He asked.

Russell shook his head, "No. We were attacked. Rudy's been stabbed. He needs help."

"Don't worry, son. We have an ambulance and paramedics on the way. Until they come, don't move your friend. Keep him where he is..."

As for Rudy, he groaned and looked up at the officer, "I think I'm dying..." He moaned.

"You're gonna be fine, son." The officer assured him, "Help is on the way."

"Russell!"

The small boy turned to see his brother and friends running towards him. Bill got down on his knees to hug Russell, "Are you okay? What hap- Rudy!" He gasped at the sight of Rudy bleeding out, as did the others.

"Some tough guy tried to rob us... and he was going to stab me... but Rudy got in the way... he saved me..." Russell explained.

This shocked the other boys a whole lot. Rudy... actually saved Russell? After everything he did to scare and hurt the poor child? He actually risked getting stabbed just to keep Russell safe. Albert couldn't help but smile, "Hey, hey, hey..."

"I can't believe it..." Bucky said.

"Meb neither." Mushmouth nodded.

"Rudy was actually thinking of someone else other than himself for once..." Harold added.

"Maybe he's not gonna kill us after all." Donald smiled.

As for Rudy, he looked at his friends with great regret, "If I don't make it... I wanna let you know that... I'm... sorry..." He coughed violently, hacking up blood in the process, which made the gang cringe a bit. Fortunately, the ambulance came, and the paramedics went to work to help Rudy.

Soon, he was taken to the hospital, along with Russell (whose nose was broken). Both his parents and Rudy's mother were notified of the incident, and they rushed to the aid of the children as quickly as possible. With the rest of the boys, they soon found themselves in the waiting room about two hours later, awaiting news on their friends. Albert's parents sat with them, along with Mr. and Mrs. Cosby, and Mrs. Davis.

"So... Rudy actually protected little Russell?" Mrs. Davis asked, chuckling to himself, "My baby... a hero. Maybe there is hope."

"And to think all he's been doing is hurting _my_ babies." Mrs. Cosby replied.

"Let's hope Rudolph makes it through. Russell should be fine." Mr. Cosby assured his wife.

"Perhaps our own friends are angels." Mr. Robertson added, with his wife agreeing.

As for the boys, they were engaged in their own conversation, "I still can't believe Rudy actually did something good." Harold whispered. Bucky nodded, "Yeah. He actually risked his life for someone."

"It wouldn't be the first time..." Albert spoke up, "Remember when he pulled a prank and put Mudfoot in the hospital. He got a job in the scrapyard to help pay the bills, even though he was working in a dangerous area. You see, Rudy may be a jerk most of the time, but he does have a heart."

The gang couldn't argue with that. They were just glad that Rudy seemed to see the error of his ways.

After another minute of sitting and waiting, a doctor came out, with Russell in tow. The boy had a splint on his nose, "Are the parents of Rudolph Davis here?" The doctor asked.

Said parents, er, parent, stood up, "Yes, that's me. I'm his mother. Is Rudy alright?" She asked.

The doctor smiled, "He's stable. We were able to extract the knife and stitch the wound up. Rudolph lost a lot of blood, but we were able to save him in time. He's a little drowsy, but you're welcome to come see him. He's in Room 312. But a few at the time."

"Thank heavens..."

With that, Mrs. Davis followed him to said room. As for Russell, he was busy hugging his parents, "Oh Russell, darling. We're so glad you're alright..." Mrs. Cosby kissed her youngest on the cheek.

"I'm glad too... and I'm glad that Rudy's gonna be okay." The boy replied with a smile.

"I guess he finally realized what he's been doing..." Bill replied.

"Then I guess that means that things are finally going to go back to normal," Albert added.

Soon enough, the boys got to head to the back to see their friend. Entering the room, they saw Rudy lying in his hospital bed, an IV in his right hand which was pumping blood into his system. His mother sat beside him, "Hey dudes..." He greeted.

"Hey, hey, hey. You feeling okay?" Albert asked.

The rich boy winced a bit as he sat up a little, "Well, my side is completely sore, I feel tired, I feel numb. But other than that, I feel great!" He gave a thumbs up.

The others just grinned at the obvious sarcasm. This was the Rudy they all knew and... well, maybe not loved... but they were glad to have this Rudy back anyways, "Good to see that you haven't changed..." Russell chuckled.

Rudy was too tired to get angry at that remark. All he did was smile, "Yeah.. well, I guess while you're all here, I should be able to see what I wanna say... I'm sorry... to all of you. For scaring you. For getting mad. For hurting you..." He turned to his mother, "And Mom... I'm sorry for scaring you too..."

Mrs. Davis smiled and gave her son a kiss.

"We forgive you, Rudy," Albert said with a smile, the others echoing the forgiveness.

Bill smiled a little, "Well... even though you beat my brother to a near pulp... I guess I can forgive you too... but that doesn't mean I'll ever forget what happened, though."

"That goes double for me," Russell added.

Rudy chuckled, "Yeah. I sure won't forget." But speaking of Russell, "Hey, Mom. Guys... I wanna talk to Russell privately. So can you all, well, leave the room for a moment?"

The boys looked at one another, slightly cautious. But nodded and left, along with Mrs. Davis. Russell was confused. Why did Rudy wanna talk to him alone? He didn't want to attack him again, did he? It's not like he could in his condition. As soon as the door closed, Rudy beckoned the boy forth, "Don't worry, Russell. I'm not gonna hurt you. C'mere..."

Russell took a few breaths, before walking over to Rudy's bed. When he was standing by the rich boy's sigh, "What do you wanna talk about?"

Rudy smiled a little as... tears welled up in his eyes?

"Russell... I just wanna say that I'm really sorry for all the suffering I put you through. I let my anger get the best of me... and I just snapped. I know you didn't mean any harm in your 'no class ever' comment. And frankly, I deserve to be called 'no class' after what I did. And not only did I end up scaring you, but the rest of the cats too. So... I won't be surprised if you decide not to trust me ever again."

"Since when have I _ever_ trusted you before?" Russell asked smugly.

"You know what I mean. The point is..." Rudy sighed, "I can't tell you how sorry I am... and I hope you'll forgive me. From now on, I think it's time we start trying to get along better. What do ya say, kid?"

The small boy just stared at him for a few moments, before smiling, "Well... I guess since you're sincere about it, I forgive you. But... it's gonna take a while before I can really get over this. So don't be surprised if I... well, avoid you sometimes in the near future."

"I totally understand, Russell..."

With that, he leaned in to pick up Russell, and the two shared a tender hug, "Rudy... thank you... for saving my life back there... if it weren't for you, I'd be dead." The younger child whispered.

Rudy blushed, "Aw... after everything that happened, I couldn't let that happen."

"You know... you're like a school on a Monday."

"School on a Monday...?"

"You have class..."

That was the sentence that made Rudy's tears fall, but they were tears of joy, "I never thought I'd hear that. I can't believe my ears. You're saying that I actually have class... and you actually mean it! The shrimp actually says that I have class! It's a miracle."

Russell then rolled his eyes, "You know what. I take it back. You're like a school on Thanksgiving. No class!"

"Why you little-"

The boy made a run for it as Rudy tried to make a grab for him. Big mistakes, as the second Rudy tried to jump out of his bed, he doubled over in pain, holding his side and gasping to see blood seeping through his hospital gown, "I think I popped a stitch.." He winced, reaching over to the table beside him to press the help button, "Nurse!"

Russell couldn't help but smile. Albert was right, things really did seem to be going back to normal.

 **Aww. That was a sweet moment those two had together. Of course, it ends with some classic comedy between them, and Rudy's gonna need some assistance. Next chapter will be the last, and there will be a bit of a time skip to see how everyone's doing after the events of this story. Until then, I'll see you guys later. And don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9: Reminiscing

**Hi, you guys. Here is the final chapter of NCE. This is where the time skip will take place, and we'll see how the gang reflect on what happened in the past, well, Russell and Rudy mostly, and how they've recovered from everything. Get ready for some nice moments between the boys. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 9: Reminiscing

Two months later

Fall was just beginning in North Philly, and soon, school would start up again for the young youth. And that included the Junkyard Gang. Russell and Bill walked to the Junkyard one day, feeling the cool air of the season. Both brothers had healed up rather nicely, especially after everything that happened.

It had now been two months since that fateful day.

Two months since the incident that nearly cost the lives of a few members of the gang, and the events that it led to.

Russell hadn't forgotten about that day. He couldn't. Every day since it happened, he thought about it. He remembered every single detail. The fight between him and Rudy, the insults, the 'no class ever' comment that led to the brutal beatdown he would receive from Rudy. He remembered the punches, the kicks, the blood, the tears, the crazed and angry look on Rudy's face.

But most of all... he remembered the pain and fear it brought upon him. For days he spent his time worrying about the possibility of the rich boy attacking him again and potentially killing him. He had nightmares of horrible things happening to him.

And then Rudy went and hurt his brother. That made him terrified.

And then that 'special lunch' Fat Albert put together, where he was hurt again. He was so stressed, that he ran away, running into Rudy, who attacked him AGAIN. Until they were both confronted by a teen thug looking for some money.

That's when Russell remembered... when Rudy saved his life. Taking the knife in the side for him, and nearly dying. Despite all the pain, fear, suffering, and misery that Rudy bestowed upon him...

The boy felt eternally grateful for what he did that day. Protect him, make a sacrifice, and save his life.

Since, the two have been on slightly better terms, although Russell held true to what he told Rudy in the hospital, and kept his distance for the past two months. He was still doing it, and was currently making visits to the therapist every week to help with the trauma.

As Russell was thinking about the past events, he and Bill finally made it to the Junkyard, where the other boys were waiting for them.

"Hey, hey, hey." Albert greeted, "It's a fall day."

Bill smiled, "It sure is..."

Russell simply waved, before he made eye contact with Rudy, who smiled softly at him. The child was a little nervous, but he smiled back, thankful that the dapper boy wasn't planning to kill him.

As for Rudy himself, he also made a miraculous recovery from being stabbed. There was a scar on his side where the knife pierced his skin, and it was still rather sore, but getting better every day. Of course, that didn't mean he went without some physical therapy.

He thought about, just two months ago, he nearly killed someone, insisted on putting fear into them, and almost got killed himself by protecting the person he hurt. He felt ashamed and proud at the same time. The events really helped him grow as a person.

He also was taking anger management classes, to help with his temper. And so far, they seemed to be helping very well, if his more mellow attitude was anything to go by of course. At first he was reluctant to join the classes, but in the end, he found that it was worth it. Rudy tried to do everything he could make up for his mistakes and feels that he accomplished it.

His mother was happy, Russell was doing better, and the gang was just glad he wasn't attacking anybody anymore. He was still a jerk, but a jerk with a heart of gold.

"We're about to play badminton. Wanna join?" Harold asked.

Both brothers nodded as Rudy spoke, "Great. Russell, you can be on my team."

"Really...?" The boy asked in shock.

The rich boy nodded sweetly, "Yes, sir. After all, it's the least I can do after... well, you know."

Russell smiled as he hugged Rudy (who winced when pressure was put on his scar), "Thanks, Rudy. You know, maybe you do have class after all. And this time, I _really_ mean it."

"I know you do..."

Albert smiled, "Hey, hey, hey! Then let's put the bird in play!"

With that, the boys separated into two teams. Team One being Albert, Bill, Mushmouth, and Harold, while Team Two was Rudy, Russell, Donald, and Bucky. Of course, the game went on as well as you'd expect. But one thing was for sure...

They were all glad that everything between Rudy and Russell was solved. That they didn't have to be afraid anymore. Or worry that one of them might die...

And most of all.. they were glad that they were once again gonna have a good time.

THE END

 **And there you have it. The end of NCE. This was an interesting story to write. Scary moments, tense, moments, heartwarming moments all in one. Thank you guys for reading. And thank YOU, Char and Tay, for the wonderful fanart and edits you've made of this story on Instagram. Here's a link for anybody who wants to see these talented ladies stuff. Go support and follow them if you have an Instagram!**

 **/geebus9 (Char)**

 **/sadnsleepyfurby (Tay)**

 **With that said, don't forget to check out my other Fat Albert story, Gonna Have a Good Time Again.** **I'll see you guys later, and as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you! :)**


End file.
